


The Sun Sets

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1980s, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, South, Sunsets, Time Travel, truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray and Leonard were on what was supposed to be a short grocery run, but on their way back Leonard decides to take a detour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be just smut in a pickup truck but turned a little softer. Thanks for reading :)

The 1980s has come to be a decade that Ray favors. He’s liked a lot of the time periods he’s been to. With the exception of the Jurassic period of course, that’s a period he could go without visiting again. But this specific moment in the eighties is a time Ray would like to savor.

He’s sitting in an old red Ford truck with a creamy white stripe going down the side. The paint is newer, meaning there’s no rust spots as of yet. Ray wonders what the truck would look like in the present. Maybe he could try and find it when they return back to their own time.

It’d be worth the purchase. Snart’s on the other side of the bench seat, one hand on the steering wheel and the other out the open window. He’s still in a jacket and dark pants even though the southern weather is a warm eighty degrees.

Ray’s lounged on the passenger side, elbow up on the window and head in hand. He can’t stop smiling at the moment. It’s a mixture of the beautiful nature around them and the sight of Snart leaned back, the orange glow from the sun on his face. Leonard reaches out and pushes the visor down as if he heard Ray's thought. It casts a shadow over the top half of his face.

Ray forces himself to turn away from the beautiful sight. While he could admire Leonard all day he’d rather not have the other call him out for it. Instead he watches the trees pass by as they head down the dirty road. At the end is the Waverider, hidden nicely in a field surrounded by dense woods.

Ray and Len had gone on a small excursion to find some food to stock the ship with. Truthfully, Leonard didn’t seem very happy when Ray was the only one who volunteered to tag along. The silence that he’s kept the majority of the time is proving that. He’s barely so much as spared Ray a look, only the occasional glare.

Ray’s mind has been lost in thought, but he’s dragged back to the world when he notices Snart’s pulling off the road. He slows down, but the ground is still bumpy. Ray grasps onto the edge of the door to keep himself from sliding around. His smile falls, now turning to look at Snart questioningly.

“Where are we going?” Ray questions, but of course no answer comes from Snart.

He keeps his face forward, now reaching down for the gear stick. He takes a slight left as he slows the truck to a stop. Once he’s got the car in park, he turns the ignition off and then sits back in his seat. Snart brings one foot up on the raised center of the truck, but still doesn’t say anything.

Ray’s mouth forms words in confusion, but he turns his attention away to the front of the car. Out past the truck are rolling hills, lined with full, green trees. Ray can even spot a few deer off to the side nibbling away at some of the field corn growing, but he turns his attention up. The sky is turning a soft orange now, and a few of the clouds closer to the sun are a soft pink.

The sight is breathtaking, which is exactly why Ray finds himself gasping. It’s a quiet intake of breath, but a gasp nonetheless.

Snart looks at him now, as if he’d been waiting for Ray to take his opportunity to marvel at the beauty around them. He watches as Ray’s brown eyes glaze over the landscape, taking it all in with a flourishing smile. The light casted against his features only makes his skin look smoother, and his eyes shine brighter.

Moments of silence pass as Ray continues to admire the area around him, but then something seems to come to mind. His smile falters, and he turns towards Snart hesitantly. “You’re not planning on killing me, right?”

The corner of Snart’s mouth quirks up, but this time it’s not in a sarcastic smile. He looks down at the comment, but shakes his head. “Not this time, Raymond.”

Ray laughs at that, short but still unsure. He nods, taking that as a good enough answer. He doesn’t say anything else mainly because he’s not sure what to say. Which he does admit, it’s a rare moment for Ray to be speechless. He turns back to the view, knowing this is one of the few truly serene moments he’ll have in awhile.

Ray’s slightly reluctant to break the silence, but he wants to hear from Leonard. He has a lot of questions, but he doesn’t want to bombard the other. He’ll start off slow. “How’d you know about this place?” At the end of his inquiry, he turns back to Snart to await an answer.

Leonard’s looking out at the horizon, shrugging in response to Ray. “I pay attention.”

Ray nods slowly, trying to keep the situation light. He knows he has a record for annoying Snart in less than ten seconds so he’d hate to ruin this moment. With the warm air coasting through the windows, the smell of earth, and the colors from the sunset are too good. But he can’t help but ask. “Why bring me?”

Snart takes a second to answer that. His fingers flex around the wheel, and his face remains impassive as he thinks about his words carefully. He looks like there’s a few things he could say in that moment, but when he turns to Ray he seems content with what he’s about to say. “It seemed like something you would like to see.”

Snart’s looking away again, but Ray keeps his head inclined towards the other. He finds his head bobbing down in something similar to a nod again as he lets the words register. Snart thought of Ray. He saw this and thought Ray would like it, so he took the opportunity to show him. Ray’s sure Snart would punch anyone that called him caring, but that’s all Ray can think of at the moment.

He turns his brown eyes up to Snart’s face, heart pounding a little harder in his chest as he gathers his courage. “Thank you, Leonard.”

At the mention of his name, Snart turns fully towards Ray again. He looks as if he’s about to shut himself off, pretend like he didn’t just open up to Ray but instead he tilts his head down respectfully. He’s composed, until he looks up and meets Ray’s eyes. Now there’s a small battle going on behind his eyes and Ray’s curious as to what he’s thinking.

Ray opens his mouth, ready to ask when Snart leans forward. He brings his hand up, cupping Ray’s cheek as he hovers just a few inches in front of him. His blue eyes scan Ray’s face, searching for any sign not to take the moment in his hands and kiss him. He finds Ray’s wide eyes on him, innocent and beautiful as he waits.

He had his courage raging in him like a fire, but now he’s hesitated and he’s thinking of all of the reasons he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t kiss Ray because Ray’s a hero and he’s a criminal. He shouldn’t kiss Ray because he’d only be dragging him down. He shouldn’t kiss Ray because Ray’s rich and Snart is far from it. He shouldn’t kiss Ray because he doesn’t want to burden Ray with all of his baggage. He shouldn’t kiss Ray because-

“I hope you plan on kissing me because otherwise these signals are really”-

Snart closes the distance in that second, pressing his lips firmly against Ray’s. He prepares after the kiss, taking in a deep breath through his nose as he takes in every sensation he can. First he notices how Ray’s lips feel so palpable under his. Then he notices how Ray kisses with the same passion he has whenever he’s talking about some new invention. Or how Ray’s hands land on Snart’s chest, just under his collarbones. Ray’s warm, and soft, and everything about him smells wonderful.

Ray’s lips separate against Snart’s, letting out a breathless moan. It’s quiet, so quiet that Snart doesn’t hear it. But he does and the noise only fuels his hunger. He chases Ray’s lips, kissing with fervor this time, reaching for the bottom of Ray’s shirt.

Ray’s hands snake up around Leonard’s neck, about to wrap around him when Snart takes his hands and pulls Ray’s shirt up. Ray lifts his arms in compliance, letting Snart pull the shirt right off. The piece of fabric ends up in the back of the truck after Snart tosses it away carelessly.

Once Ray’s free of the material, he dives back into their kiss. His kisses are only pecks as he slides his hands under Snart’s jacket. He pushes the fabric off his shoulders, and Snart happily helps by pulling at his wrists to shuck it off. Len quickly throws that in the direction of Ray’s shirt as well.

Ray’s got his hands on Snart’s ribs now, pulling the fabric up slowly to bull under his hands. As soon as he’s got enough of the material, he pulls away with a smirk to rid Len of his shirt as well. Snart takes care of the rest, grabbing the shirt with one hand and pulling it off in one swift move. That too is discarded in the back.

Ray expects Len to come back in for a kiss, and he’s ready. But instead he looks at Len under thick lashes, finding Snart only staring at Ray’s torso instead.

“Got some hidden muscles on you, Boy Scout.” Snart teases after a beat. His hand reaches out, landing on Ray’s toned stomach. His hand stays for some time, as if he’s marking this to memory. The way that Ray’s stomach rises and falls with the breaths he takes. Then his hand only creeps down further until his hand curves around the back of Ray’s knee.

Snart lifts Ray’s legs, draping them over his own lap. He slides closer as his hand simultaneously moves up Ray’s thigh.

Ray’s happy with the contact, but he needs to touch Len too. One hand reaches out to cup Snart’s neck while the other reaches down to rest on his ribs. Ray’s content with their position, and he opens his mouth to comment when Snart dips his head and hides in Ray’s neck. The feeling at first is soft and ticklish, which has Ray giggling until Snart bites down on the soft skin of Ray’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Ray says softly as his hand moves to Len’s back. His fingers flex against the other’s flesh as Snart continues to assault his neck. The feeling is nice, and the stubble is a surprisingly good addition. Ray’s leaning into the touch, trying to get Snart’s mouth back on his but the other’s not ready for that yet.

Leonard’s hand grasps onto Ray’s chin, pushing back firmly so Ray’s neck is nice and exposed. He feels vulnerable like this, but with Snart’s tongue now grazing patterns on his skin Ray doesn’t care much anymore. He stays like that for Snart, letting the other bite and suck, and then lick, until Snart moves on.

Snart starts with a nibble at the corner of Ray’s lips before he lights the fire. Ray’s pliant, opening his mouth to greet Snart’s tongue shyly. He breaks the flood gates with that, since Snart’s tongue pushes against his.

The sun’s falling in the meantime, causing the sky to grow darker and darker. The clouds are now a soft bluish purple, and a few of the brighter stars are already peaking through. The deer have moseyed on, having had enough of the aging field corn.

Ray’s gotten the button on Snart’s pants undone, and he’d have them completely off as well if it wasn’t for the fact that he glimpsed at the clock. His eyes widen and he breaks the kiss quickly.

“Leonard,” Ray warns, so Snart concedes with one last peck. “We’ve been gone for over two hours. We better head back…”

Snart’s dismissive of the suggestion, but he doesn’t pressure Ray into any other kisses. He sits back, eyes turning up towards the darkening sky. The wind is still warm, blowing through the opened truck windows. Nights in the south are something he hadn’t experienced before but he’s going to miss them.

“The team will be fine.” Snart answers, but he’s reaching in the back of their shirts.

Ray blushes as Snart hands him his and he starts to turn it around. “I’m more concerned that they’d come looking for us and would find us…”

Snart’s rosy lips turn up into a devilish grin. “Having sex?” He finishes as he slips his shirt back over his torso. He then grabs his jacket, sliding his arms through as well.

Ray sputters at the simple question, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. He spares Leonard a coy smile. “I was thinking something less profane.”

Snart chuckles under his breath as he twists the key. The engine rumbles back to life, so Snart puts the car into gear. “Of course you were, Boy Scout.” He adds as he pulls back to the dirt road.

-

“Sara,” Rip calls from down the hall. His voice causes the blonde to turn around, so he jogs to catch up with her. “Do you know if Dr. Palmer and Mr. Snart have made it back from the grocery store yet?”

Sara’s eyes go slightly distant as she thinks. She hadn’t seen them since she left, so she shakes her head in response. “Haven’t seen them since.”

Rip’s head tilts to the side at the answer, slight concern crossing over his features. “Well, they left nearly two hours ago…”

Sara’s quickly matching Rip’s expression of concern. The two share one look of understanding before they spin on their heel and hurry towards the cortex. Gideon will be able to reach the two in the device they took with them… as long as they still have it. Rip and Sara stand together on the end of the center console.

“I can try and track the comm they look with them”- Rip’s cut off before he and Sara can even begin the searching process.

Len and Ray walk in, shoulders grazing one another as they enter. They’re talking lowly, but once they enter the room fully they notice Rip and Sara. Snart gains a cocky smile fast at the pair.

“Captains.” He says in greeting, giving a small tilt of his head.

“Mr. Snart.” Rip straightens up as he looks at the two with his usual formality. “Sara and I were just about to search for you two. You’ve been gone for nearly two hours now.”   

At the explanation, Ray and Snart glimpse at each other for a split second. Then, as if they realized what they’ve done they snap their attention back to Sara and Rip. Although something has already caught Sara’s eye and she’s grinning knowingly from where she stands.

“It was a long trip.” Ray tries to supply, but it’s nowhere near a good explanation.

Sara steps up to Rip’s side as she crosses her arms over herself. Rip’s glimpsing down at her as she reaches his side, curious as to what she’s on to. “Ray, where’d you get that bruise on your neck?”

Rip turns back to Snart and Ray to watch the reaction, and he too sees the bruise Sara’s referring two. It’s a small shaped bruise, just at the juncture of his neck. It’s a strange location, and Rip’s just as curious but Ray slaps a hand over the location. He looks caught, and clearly embarrassed by the way his skin is turning pink. Snart, meanwhile, looks amused.

“I-uh, I don’t know. Must have been from when I was in the lab.” Ray interjects, but he’s speaking far too fast for any of it to be truthful. Then, he glimpses at Snart out of the corner of his eye.

And Rip suddenly catches on. He feels his lips depart from one another as he understands, and Sara looks up at him just to giggle. She’d caught on far quicker than he had, but now he just feels the need to give the two their privacy.

“Right, well… perhaps we should get back to studying the next aberration we’ll be daunted with, Ms. Lance.” Rip turns towards his counterpart, giving her a curt nod. He turns in the opposite direction, not bothering to look back.

Sara’s close behind, but not before she teases the two a little harder. She winks at Snart, who’s biting the inside of his cheek to prevent smiling too hard. “You’re shirts on backwards, Snart. Might want to fix that.” Then she turns around, exiting the room after Rip to leave the two.

“They totally know.” Ray breathes out.

“Yeah,” Snart agrees, not even bothering to pretend otherwise even for Ray’s sake. He just steps forward, wiggling his brows at Ray once as he moves. “Well, I’m headed to bed.” He says nonchalantly, not headed through the same exit that Sara and Rip had left through moments before.

He expects to hear footsteps behind him since Ray seems like the following type. He’s already got the puppy exterior down, but Snart doesn’t hear a thing. Once he’s on the other side of the room, he turns over his shoulder slightly to find Ray just staring. Smirking, he motions with his head for Ray to move to his side. “How about you join me, Raymond?”

The invitation sinks in, but Ray’s grinning as it registers. He strides across the room until he’s at Snart’s side, who then takes Ray’s hand in his and guides him the rest of the way down the hall hand in hand until they reach his room.


End file.
